


Northern Cross

by kuwdora



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



[50MB vid](http://www83.zippyshare.com/v/vGOuzKYo/file.html)


End file.
